Werner von Strucker (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Wolfgang von Strucker (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hydra agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = DJ Doyle | First = | Death = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 18 | HistoryText = Werner von Strucker is the son of the late Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, one of the modern-day Hydra's greatest leaders. Although Werner was aware of his father's true nature, his father rarely let him see that part of his world. Grant Ward, a Hydra operative trying to rebuild the organization following Baron Strucker's death, found Werner living a life of luxury under the alias "Alexander Braun" aboard a yacht anchored in Ibiza, Spain. Ward and his right-hand man, Kebo boarded the boat, killed Werner's bodyguards and abducted Werner. Ward then set Kebo to the task of torturing Werner for bank account passwords, but with an ulterior motive to test the young man. When Werner broke free and attacked Kebo, Ward interrupted and promptly inducted him into Hydra's ranks. For his first mission, Werner was sent to pose as a student of Doctor Andrew Garner. If any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came for Ward, he would have Werner and a few other thugs hold Dr. Garner hostage until Ward was safe. So when two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came for the Director, Werner did as he was ordered. But what Werner didn't know was that Dr. Garner was secretly the Inhuman known as "Lash." He transformed into his Inhuman form, and Werner ran away as Lash killed his accomplices. Werner ran away to Lisbon to get help from Gideon Malick, an old associate of his father's. However, Malick gave up Werner's location to Ward, and he sent a team of his men led by Kebo to Portugal to kill him. Two S.H.I.E.L.D agents interrupted Werner's torture at Kebo's hands, but Kebo stabbed him in his stomach before separating from them to fight one of the agents. With his dying breaths, Werner revealed Dr. Garner's secret to Agent Melinda May. Because of his injuries, Werner fell into a persistive vegetative state. Months later, Phil Coulson had Werner hooked up to a Theta-Brainwave machine that he previously used, in the hopes of getting any intel on Malick from Werner. Initially, the machine caused Werner to relive his torture, until Lincoln Campbell used his powers to shock him out of his state. Werner then gave Coulson the location of a pawn shop with a direct line to Malick and the watch words to get past the attendant. Some years later, Werner, still going by the name Alex Braun, resurfaced in a facility run by General Hale, who sought to recruit him for her new organization. | Personality = | Powers = As a possible consequence of being placed in the Theta-Brainwave machine, Werner has apparently gained perfect recall and eidetic memory, allowing him to remember everything. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Following his exposure to the Theta-Brainwave machine, Werner suffers from chronic pain and mental instability. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Spencer Treat Clark portrays Werner von Strucker in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Purpose in the Machine," "Devils You Know," and "Among Us Hide..." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Вернер фон Стракер (199999) Category:Strucker Family Category:Culver University Student